Secret Santa, Burgers, Mochi
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: Japan had the lucky and not so lucky fortune to be secret Santa for his crush-America. However it doesn't help when America comes bursting through his door interrupting him. How will he be able to finish making America's gift without him noticing. AmeJap and small mentions of FranEng


Hetalia Fanfiction  
Secret Santas, Burgers, and Mochi  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other thing associated with Hetalia, got it?  
Now off we go!

 _Konnichiwa my name is Japan and this is the story of one of western cultures weird traditions._

"Secret Santa..?" asked the japanese man as he hears the words escape the loud blonde's mouth.

It was a regular meeting for the countries but this meeting was a lot more crazier than the rest. It was the month of December with Christmas right arund the corner (In a week so to say..) and our beloved America decided to do things a little diferent this year.

"Yep! Basically is each of us picking a gift for someone else!" explains America "Isn't it awesome bro!?" he grins cheekily.

"I don't understand, don't we already buy gifts for one another anyvay?" comments Germany who quickly yells at Italy who is now sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Yea, but this is more special because we only have to get gifts for the person we pick. Isn't that alot better then just buying everyone a gift to get it over with!?" adds America.

"I don't waste so much money on you all..aru" states the panda-loving man. "I give everyone a basket of chinese fortune cookies -"

"Yea, the same crap every year! Don't you think I'm tired of recieving _'your future looks bright'_ and I'm still stuck with you idiots!"

"With that attitude Britian not even an animal will give you a gift."

"What you say you French-pervert!? As if anyone would give you a gift! They should sent you to a mental institution where you belong!"

"Lucky for you, I got out due to proper behavior!"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP YOUR SITUATION CHEESY MONKEY!"

"Haha come on dudes, let's pick out our names already!"

Yes, it surely was a normal day in today's meeting; France and Britain arguing, America boasting about himself, Germany handling with Italy, China undermining the rest, Russia just smiling 'happily' and finally...Japan

Small fists balled up tight, our Japan thinks about how he really **really** doesn't want to participate in this boring custom. _'I don't understand where America-san comes up with these shenanigans, Secret Santa? why can't we just get gifts for erebody. I should just properly decline the offer.'_ Too engrossed in his thoughts not to notice the big hand touch his shoulder.

 _'No..but then he'll be sad, No Japan! It's about time you stood up and not refrain from speaking! But then his face will be so torn..Ugh who cares he's a man so he should man-_

 **"YO JAPAN!**

The loud noise was too close to our Japan so it causes him to fall backwards to the floor, luckily his arm saved his fall. He looked up to see America staring at him with a nervous smile as he extends his hand "Sorry about that dude, you were thinking so hard Id figure I'd better snap you out of it!"

Japan shakes his head "That's aright America-san." he takes hold of the younger nations's hand which is surprisingly stronger and bigger than his own! _'America-san's hand..it's surprisingly big._ He quickly shakes his head hoping to remove such shameful thoughts away.

"Bro, are you ok?" Snapping his eye back open he see's that he's now standing in front of America who is looking at him in confusion. Red makes its way to the pale male face as he quickly bows in apology. "I aporogize for my rudeness America-san, prease repeat what you were saying."

Seeing that there was nothing to worry about America grins before leaning his face closer towards Japan "You like my Secret Santa idea don't you?" his voice is so loud that even though no one is paying attention(because their making their own racket) Japan was certain that they all would have been looking at him, waiting for his response.

 _'This is it Japan, now all you have to do is calmly decline his offer. Stop shaking and do it!'_ Clearly Japan wasn't listening to himself since his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "W-Well you see A-America-san...It's n-n-not r-reary..." even though he mumbled his whole sentence he was positive that the American had heard him. He averted his eyes away not wanting to feel guilty in looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Oh..I see.." the voice was low and hurt, all ready it sent a pang into the older man's chest. He looks carefully at America and he knows right away he screwed up.

His smile was gone and his eyes were downcast towards the ground, Japan is so used to America's loud racket and bright aura that it hurts him deep to seem him upset; even if it's over the last ice creme being taken it doesn't make the pain any less painful.

"I just..wanted to try something different, I always did Secret Santa with my pals back home and we all had so much fun with it. I-I just thought that we could all have fun too.." Japan sighs knowing what maybe coming next "But if you don't want to do it, Japan...then I guess we can ignore it.."

 _'Goodness...America-san, why do I hate seeing you hurt so much? Oh well...how bad can it be.'_

"No America-san, it's all right." America raises his gaze to the older nation "I aporogize, I'm just not used to these western cultures and I'm a little nervous, I'm ashamed at my rudeness if it affected you." America looks at Japan with desperate eyes; as if he's holding up a Big Mac.

"So..does that mean your ok..with doing it?" Japan takes a deep breath and nods, after a second he's being suffocated by America who starts to rub his cheeks at the top of the dark-haired's head.

"Thanks bro! Japan your the best!" Japan's cheeks go red at how close America is, his personal bubble is being invaded y'know. "A-America-san...prease, m-my personal space.." he stumbles out.

"Your awesome, you know that right?!" America adds, honestly not listening to a word Japan is saying.

"H-Hai..but prease..."

"Hm? Did ya say something Japan?"

"America-san...p-personal space.."

"Aiya! America let go of Japan aru! He'll faint if you keep hugging him!" America looks at Japan to see his face beet red, he quickly removes himself and sits Japan down in his seat where his color is slowly returning back.

"Sorry about that, why didn't you say so bro?" America adds as he scratches the back of his head, his cheeks a little pink from embarrassment.

"I-It's aright." Japan answers with a shake of his head.

"Aiya...honestly." comments China who rubs Japan's hair, trying to straighten it neatly again.

"Alright then let's get back to business, Tony bro hand me THE BUCKET!" It's quiet for a few seconds until America coughs again. "Tony, THE BUCKET!" he yells again.

"Why is the bucket capitalized, it's just a bucket?" complains Britain.

"Because dude! THE BUCKET is the shizz!"

"I still don't understand what that means.."

"Ja...and why is Tony here? Don't the other people find it vierd for a alien to be roaming around."

"Germany dude! Come on. Tony's a _alien_ , aliens can teleport and not be seen!"

At that moment Tony, the small green, blue, grey whatever color he is walks in with a small, glowing red bucket. "Here you go, dumbass!" he throws it and leaves as soon as America catches it.

"Thanks Tony bro!" America states with a big grin as he puts the bucket in the table. All of the rest of the nations were a little taken back with how bright the bucket was...was it even suppose to be glowing.

 **"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT THING!?"**

 **"THE BUCKET DUDE, I JUST SAID IT!"**

 **"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU WANKER, WHY IS IT BLOODY GLOWING!?"**

"Ahh...I don't know I found it like this."

"You found it?!"

"Where would you even find something as fishy as that glowing aru?

"We have a lot of crazy stuffs in America, dude!"

"Ne..Doitsu, can I go and touch it?

"No Italy! Get back in your seat!"

"Alright, now each of you is gonna grab a piece of paper of who your going to be Secret Santa for. Since I'm the hero, I'll go first!" America sticks his hand in and quickly pulls out a piece of paper. He then passes the bucket to Britain who refuses to take it.

"There's no bloody way I'm touching that thing."

"Ah, come on Britian stop being such a party pooper, even if that's already what you are. Fine I'll go then" He leans on top of Britain, who due to the force hits his face to the hard table. France removes his body as he stares at the name and smiles oddly "Ohohohon, I'm gonna have some fun with you _mon ceri_."

Britain lifts his head up and glares at France before snatching a paper from the bucket. "Give me that!" he says as he places it in his pocket; he then hands it to China who stares at it in awe. "Aiya..this reminds me of the lights during our Chinese new year." He comments as he grabs a paper from the bucket he stares at it and groans "Aiya!" he obviously didn't like who he got.

As he was about to pass the bucket a paper randomly flies out and lands in Russia's hand "Thank you China." he adds.

"Russia dude, this was suppose to be random." America complains.

"Ah? It was random, I don't know who I got at all.." His smile 'looks' reassuring but of course nothing is never certain with Russia.

Italy pears inside the bucket trying to see the name in the Germans paper "Doitsu, Doitsu..who'd you get?" he asks repeatedly.

"Duncar, I can't tell you Italy. Ve're not suppose to know!" Italy then picks out a paper and his smile goes bigger "Doitsu! I got-" His mouth was quickly covered by Germany.

"I told you not to say anything!" he yells as Italy whimpers under his grasp.

"Ugh...here Japan." Germany says as he finally hands it to the last nation...Japan. He doesn't waste much time in taking the last paper in the bucket before handing it back to America.

"Alright guys, remember we have a week before our party here in the meeting room. That's all folks!"

"..Does that mean we can leave?"

"Yea!"

"FINALLY!"

"Such a scrooge.."

"SHUT UP YOU FRENCH WANKER!"

As the nations leave one by one, Japan takes the time to look at who he'll be getting a present for. As he carefully unfolds the paper and looks at the name, he doesn't know whether to be shocked, happy, or normal.

 _'America'_

 _'Out of everyone here, why did I have to be the one to get America-san..?'_ It's already bad enough that the blonde American bothers him 24/7, how in the world will he managed to get him a gift without him noticing, speaking of that what should he get him?

"Yo, Japan?" Once again today Japan is snapped back into reality as he looks to see America smiling brightly at him "Dude, I think you need a rest. You've been out of it through the whole meeting.!" Japan knows America well enough to sense a tinge of concern under his loudness-like now.

"My aporogies, I was just thinking of this Secret Santa thingy.."

"Yea..hey Japan?"

"Hai?

"Who'd you get?" Japan's eyes widen as he stares at him in mostly nervousness, he doesn't want to lie to America but he also can't tell him it him! What should he do?

"A-America-san, we're not s-suppose to r-reveal w-who we um..got"

"Yea, but I really need to know who you got, Japan?" Ugh...he's too insisting. Are all Americans this insisting,? They can't take 'no' for an answer?

"Um...I-I don't know.." 'There's no other way around this, is there?'

"I'll tell you who I got if you tell me who you got! How about that!?" _'America-san can go all day, I have no other choice. I aporogize America-san but it's for the best.'_

"H-Hai" Japan mumbles with a nod. Even though he doesn't see he knows America is smiling bright at him, which makes him feel more worse that he's about to lie to him.

"Well I got France, shouldn't be easy to get him a gift! That guy is like a living porn video y'know!" Japan nods and escapes a small laugh in America's joke.

 _'Getting France a gift would have been easy..'_ Thinks Japan as he takes a small breath and looks at America, who seems to look impatient.

"Who'd you get?" he asks.

"U-um...Britain-s-san..." he says, this time looking straight into America's eyes. He wasn't sure if an emotion came or left from his eyes, all he knows that they look a little different then normal.

"Britain..I see. Well that's great! He doesn't care what he gets so giving him something can be very simple. Heck, even a gift card would work!" Now is America implying something or not?

"Arigato for the ideas America-san, but I berieve I aready have an idea."

"Sure dude! Anything to help! Anyway I was about to grab a bite. Wanna come?" He'll just ask him later if he refuses now so why not?

"H-Hai."

"AWESOME!"

* * *

What do you get someone who claims to have everything?

Poor Japan was having a rather difficult time on what he should get his hyperactic friend. He didn't want to get him anything America related because he feels like he has enough; every year America would receive gifts with something American related or with the flag in it, the only exception was Italy where he baked him a pizza shaped like a diamond with an 'S' in the middle.

"Hmm, why is this so difficult?" Japan groans as he rubs his hair and removes his glasses, at that moment his cat Tama comes crawling to his knees. "I think I should take a break from stressing my head.."

He picks up his cat and sits in front of his back door, he rubs Tama's fur as he purrs into his touch and snuggles into Japan's stomach.

Since it's December Japan is covered in snow...he honestly enjoyed the snow after cherry blossoms of course. Just then he recalls a time he and his friends visited Russia, it was insane!

 _'Wait a minute...now that I think about it..'_ His eyes go wide at his new realization.

-Flashback-

"Russia..d-do you k-k-know what m-m-month we're in..." America asks in between chattering teeth.

"Uh..June?" The vodka-loving man replies normally.

 **"THEN WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL IS IT SO DAMN COLD!?"** Yells our one and only Britain.

"Da...It's always like this, actually this is the warmest it gets during the summer." All nations eyes widen and their bodies tremble in cold and fear.

"Actually I do have one question.." Germany asks. Everyone stops to look at the taller nation. "America, vhy are you the only one who's not covered completely?" Everyone then looks at the American to see that it's true. Almost everyone has long coats but the younger nation who's only wearing a short leather jacket that ends at his waist, no gloves, no scarf, nothing.

"America, why don't you have your coat on?" Britain reprimands him.

"C'mon Britain you know I don't do long coats. How will anyone see what I'm wearing under that."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF IT!" Britain yells then sighs as he glares at his underling "Even if that was the case, why didn't you at least bring a scarf of gloves?"

"Well, the gloves I forgot and I don't really like scarfs bro.." America explains. Japan just stared at the exposed neck of the American ' _He needs a scarf...if not he could get very sick...'_

-End of Flashback-

"That's right, a scarf! America-san needs one." Japan smiles as he finally figured out what to get him. _'But I don't want to get him any regular scarf...I want him to be warm during winter..'_ He closes his eyes as he rubs his forehead. _'I haven't done it in a while but that doesn't mean I won't try it.'_

The next day he went and bought all the materials he needed and began knitting the scarf, he didn't have any plans so he wanted to get a head start on it. Most people use knitting machines...oh the young folk.

"I prefer the old fashion way..." Japan says to no one in particular.

He starts knitting the scarf, even though he's rusty he quickly got back to his regular rhythm after a few strings _'I'm surprised I still remember...it has been decades.'_ A smile forms on his lips when he remembers the last thing he knitted, he was actually very small, it was a hat for a little girl who during the war had nothing, back then Japan made a living with knitting items for people, they would bring the material and he would knit them.

What made Japan most happiest was the smiles on their faces when they would receive the gifts it was always worth more then money or a bite to eat. He wants to feel that way when America see's it, he wants America to love and treasure it always.

"Wait a minute..." Japan stops for a moment to thing about what he said. Why does he want America to like it so much? Also why did he even think about knitting him a scarf, he could have always bought one and it'll be just as valuable right?

 _'I want him to have something from me and only me...'_ Japan touches his cheeks as he battles with his thoughts but to no avail.

 _'I want to see him smile like that at me..'_

 _'I don't want him to get sick, he'll never buy a scarf.'_

 _'I want to knit it because it represents...'_

Red makes its way to Japan's cheeks as he shakes his head and touches his chest and feels his rapid heartbeat. Now it's no lie that he found the obnoxious blonde attracted, I mean who wouldn't but he never thought he would be feeling these strange things whenever America hugged him or was near him.

And he was even now praying that he would calm down because at that time the door swung open by the only person who opens his door like that.

"JAPAN DUDE, READY FOR OUR HORROR MOVIE NIGHT!? "

"A-America-san what are you doing here?"

"Dude it's Tuesday, which mean it's our horror movie night!"

"Ah...but I-I was finishing something.."

"But I wanted to see you Japan..."

"N-Nani?"

"Yea a hero always needs to see the people he cares for!"

"America-san..."

America states as he grins at Japan brightly, now that smile didn't stop Japan's heart from going doki doki again _. 'What's wrong? Now that I rearized my feerings I can't look at him without feering like this...'_

"Cool bro! Whatcha knitting?" Japan's flustered moment stopped when he saw America looking at the scarf; he quickly makes his way to it and picks it up hoping that America didn't really get a chance to look at it closely.

"A-America-san it's not done yet." Japan explains as he puts it under his kotastu table for later. "So whatcha knitting, I didn't even know you knitted.." America adds as he follows Japan to the living room and sits on the couch.

"I-I'm knitting something, " Japan starts to say. "For Britain-san..."

"Your knitting something for Britain..?" America asked but it seemed like he asked it to himself rather then to Japan personally. "H-Hai..."

"I see...well it's nice that Britian is getting something like that, he sure is lucky!" Japan looked at him and nodded, trying to appear as truthful as possible "Hai, Britain-san deserves it." Now at that time he thought he heard a tked sound but brushed it off as his imagination.

The movie was starting but neither nation seemed to actually be paying attention, there was such a tension in the room and poor Japan had no idea why.

"Hey...Japan?" He looks up and his heart sped up faster at how he was being watched. He had never seen America look so serious before, it's like a whole new person. "A-America-san...?"

"Japan I have to know..I have to tell you..." So many emotions and thoughts were running through the Asians head as he closes his eyes ready for the outcome.

"What do you think about Britain?"

"E-Eh? Nani?" Japan blinks his eyes a few times at how sudden the question was. Britain? Where did that come from?

"Britain...what do you think about him?" America asked him one more time. Why was America suddenly concern about what he thought about Britain-san for? His face was so serious that Japan knew that he's really wanted to know for some odd reason.

"Ano..well B-Britain-san is a very good friend.." he answers in all honesty as he faces the screen. He could feel America's eyes on him, watching him.

"I see... _just_ a friend..?" Why was he doubting him for?

"H-Hai..." this time Japan looks at the blonde as he responds again, he felt relieved when he saw America's usual grin return to his face. "That's good dude! Alright then, let's get this party started bro!"

...

So in the end Japan didn't get too far with America's scarf but when he felt his friends arms wrap tightly around his waist he felt as if he didn't mind one bit.

 **"DUDE DON'T GO DOWN THE BASEMENT! JAPAN! TELL HIM NOT TO GO DOWN THERE BRO!"**

"America-san...he won't risten even if I told him..."

* * *

The days pass and the next meeting is tomorrow, Japan is almost done with his scarf. Its a beautiful day outside and Japan is finishing knitting outside his backyard in his porch. He looks at his gift as a bright smile grasps his lips.

"Just a rittle more..I hope America-san will love it." he whispers as he suddenly pinches his finger.

"Kuso..." Japan curses as he grabs another band-aid and places on his fingers; he had also forgotten how painful knitting was. Most of his delicate fingers had band-aids around it.

Suddenly he wonders who was getting him a gift? He had hoped it was America but knew that he had France, hm...he wouldn't have mind if anyone else had gotten his name-well...under the exception of _one_ person.

He finally finishes his last string and removes it to see his final masterpiece, just thinking about the smile on his younger nations face makes the Japanese man's heart skip a beat. _'Finary..it's finish.'_

"Cool you finished it bro!" That voice..it can't be. He turns to see America smiling down at him; this causes Japan to scream in shock as he falls out of his chair to the grass.

"Japan!" America yells as he bends down to help his friend up. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare ya!" his hand is on top of Japan's shoulder and his face is so close even if America _himself_ is oblivious at how suggestive their position looks. Not only that but out in public too!

"America-san..what are you doing here?" Japan asks as he averts his eyes away from the handsome blonde.

"Seriously Japan have you forgotten our hangouts it's Thursday! And it just so happens I brought a new video game and I wanted to play it with you!" Oh yes...video game day.

Oh..My aporogize America-san, let me prepare us some tea.." Just as Japan stands up a hand firmly grips his wrist. His cheeks redden at how soft America's hands feel touching him. He turns and see's America looking at his bandaged fingers.

"Japan...what happened?" he asks calmly as he touches the bandaged digits.

"Um...it's aright America-san, I was just knitting and I hurt myself. There's nothing to worry about." Japan reassures him, but it's as if his answer made America even more concerned.

"Knitting..?" he repeats as he stands up and takes hold of Japan's other hand to be even more sadden to see that it's also bandaged up. "You said that you and Britain were just friends...right?"

 _'Britain-san again?...'_ Japan thinks as he nods "Hai.."

"Then..why go through...for him..." He doesn't know exactly what America is saying but he's confused when the taller nation realses his hands and starts to head back inside. "See ya.." he says it so low, why is he leaving?

"But what about video game night?" Japan is confused.

"Yea..let's postpone that, sorry I just don't feel in the mood. I'll see you tomorrow." America replies as he closes the front door behind them.

Japan stands there in shock, confusion, sadness and other emotions. Why did America suddenly get so upset? He rarely ever see's him like that? Did he do something to him? Was he upset that he has been forgetting their dates? Well their not _**date**_ dates but more like hangouts.

 _'America-san...'_ Maybe he'll feel better once he receives his gift tomorrow so Japan decides to wait until then. "I hope you rike you gift America-san.." Japan adds as he grabs the scarf and head back inside to wrap it up.

* * *

Back in New York, in the United States of America where people can flip off anyone they wish and produce foods with any and every color if they feel like it.

Our happy-go-lucky country laid on his bed in his apartment, he wasn't sleeping but he was rubbing his eyes rather frankly, his fist was battled up as it hit the bed in an up-and-down motion.

"gggrrrrruuuugggUGH!" America sat up in one quick motion as he threw his pillow toward the wall. He breathed angrily as he buries his head in his legs. "Dammit, what's wrong with me...?" he says to himself.

It was no understatement that America was bothered and I mean BOTHERED that _his_ Japan was spending so much time in knitting something for Britain. He had always had a crush on the older nation and has been looking for the right moment to confess but whenever he sets himself up for the challenge he chickens out last minute.

But...if their really just friends.

Why is Japan even knitting? He could have just brought a damn scarf, the mere idea of Japan going through so much time, (he even forgets their hangout dates) and pain to make something for Britain out of his own hands brings a huge pain to his chest.

"Damn it Japan...why couldn't you knit it for me? Why Britain..?" the American thinks as he falls back to the bed. _'Ughh..I'll be depressed if I'm here all day. I have to hang out with someone to distract me.'_

He pulls out his cellphone and looks through his contacts, he stops when he finds a mochi emoji..(aka Japan) he considers calling him and apologizing but does not and instead calls Germany.

"Hello?"

"Sup German dude! Listen I'm bored here, wanna hang?"

...

"Sure Italy can come, the more the merrier!"

...

"Sure thing bro! I'll be right over!"

He hangs up and gets up to grab a jacket and his gloves, he opens the door where the winter breeze hits his face and exposed neck, he zips up his jacket higher but it doesn't really cover much. "Man..I really need to get myself a scarf." he complains as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads out.

The following day the nations all arrive in the meeting room with their gifts wrapped up.  
"Welcome dudes! Place your gifts on the side table and have a seat!" America instructs as the rest follow his orders.

Japan carefully sets down his gift in the table, he takes the opportunity to glance at the rest of the wrapped gifts, it's funny that even though their different countries they wrap gifts almost alike. Since he was knitting he put his gift inside a foam bag, it almost could be mistaken for a pillow rather then a scarf.

"Alright gang first things first, let's party and have a good time!"

"Yea!"

For the past hours the countries each enjoy chatting with each other, eating all sorts of foods, and watching funny Christmas movies from their different countries. However there was one movie that some of the countries found really odd.

"So your Santa Clause is green?"

"No dude, that's the Grinch; he takes Santa's presents!"

"Then why is he dressed like Santa?"

"So that no one can recognize him bro!"

"But he's green.."

"Germany's right, very noticeable that he's not Santa."

"But the Whoville people don't recognize him!"

"This is a stupid movie America..."

"Don't say that Britain, The Grinch is a classic!"

"I believe my movie was better..da"

"YOUR SANTA KILLED EVERYONE IN THE BLOODY MOVIE!"

"My hands are still shaking from the mere thought of it, Doitsu..can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No, vhy vould you?!"

"I'm scared Russia's Santa will get me!"

"Ohohohn, you can stay with me Italy...I'll help you forget _all about_ Santa."

"On second thought Italy, you can stay with me..."

"Yay!"

Everyone laughed together; happy that for once their meeting was going well for once. Just then an unfamiliar character walked into the room. Everyone stopped to stare at the character except for America. "Hey Dan! How's it going dude!"

"All good dude, I just have to gather all the pillows and bring in the new ones."

"Oh sure thing bro, help yourself!"

And with that everyone resumed their activities. Finally it was time to exchange the gifts. With the movie still playing America stood in front of the side table in his own leader-pose. "Listen up dudes! It's time for gifts. And since this was _my_ idea and I'm the hero of this story I should give my gift last!"

Everyone stared at the blue-eyed in confusion "Weren't you gonna say first?"

"No way dude!, Haven't you ever heard of saving the best for last!?"

"I beg to differ.."

"So everyone come on up!" The countries then go and make their way to their assigned gifts; all except Japan...He made his way to the table and notice his gift was missing. _'That's odd, where's my gift.'_ Even though he should be focusing on his gift he can't help but see who everyone's Secret Santa was.

"Aiya...here" China said as he handed Russia his gift. Russia stared at it as he opened it to fine a nice looking bottle of vodka. "Oh..nice, I've never seen this type before..da"

"It's one of China's original, personal vodkas. Not many stores sell it since it's so rare and old..I figured with your vodka-addiction it would be an easy gift and I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore." China explains as he avoids staring at the Russian mans face.

"I see, thank you China. I will gladly enjoy it tonight...da" Russia adds with a smile on his face. China finally looking at him smiles cockily "Of course you will! China knows exactly how to please people aru!"

Japan can't help but shake his head at how cocky his onii-chan is..however; he still can't find his gift. He decides to look around the meeting room but also manages to see what the rest of the countries got and received.

"Doitsu, Doitsu! Open mine!" Germany stared at the tiny box in his hands wondering what kind of pasta did his Italian friend get him this time. "Alright alright, just stop jumping around me, its giving me a headache..." he complains normally as he carefully opens the box and peers inside.

"Vee~ Doitsu, do you like it!" Italy asks as the tall sausage man stays silent. For once Italy opens his eyes, concern that maybe his friend doesn't like his gift.

"Y-you don't l-like it, Germany?" he states as his eyes begin to water. "No, your vrong.." Germany's voice stops tears from streaming down as he looks to see Germany holding up his gift. "It doesn't surprise me that you would alvays add pasta...but this gift is pretty nice.. _ich werde es scatzen"_ If anyone were to guess it, it would appear as if the German was blushing-however that is not the case, n-not at all u-understand?

"I don't understand that last part, but it sounded as if you said it was the best gift ever!" Italy adds as he jumps into the German's arms and starts to snuggle up against him.

"Ugh.. Italy let go!"

"Ve~ Doitsu..I want to put it on you.."

"ugh..D-Duncar! N-Not there you idiot!"

"Vee~ but I think it will look better here.."

"IT VOULD NOT!"

 _'Where is it...? Why isn't it here..?'_ Japan now was in a little panic state, he knew for a fact that he sat his gift with everyone else. How could a gift just get up and walk away? Since he was so busy searching for his gift he didn't see that someone was walking up behind him until he stepped backward and accidentally bumped into them.

"Owie.." Japan turned around to see Britain rubbing his nose; utterly shocked and ashamed Japan quickly bows down and apologizes. "My deepest aporogizes Britain-san,"

"Ah, that's alright Japan. Is something wrong? You've been looking as if you misplaced something?" Britain was also so observant when it came to little Japan, he wouldn't admit but he found the quiet man cute, so he watches over him like he was his brother; like I said he wouldn't tell that to **anyone.**

"E-Eh..ano, Hai."

"Well, what is it?"

"M-My gift.." Britain stares that the Japanese man in confusion. "Japan our gifts are on top of the table" he spoke softly wondering if maybe Japan wasn't feeling well.

"I know, I put it there but..it's not anymore. I-I need to find it..." his voice was so torn and upset that it made even Britain himself, was torn. Sighing he walked closer to the man and put a hand on top of his shoulder.

"Come on Japan, stiff up a lip." Japan raises his eyebrow at the confusing words. "Stiff upu lip?"

"Haha, it's just a saying. It means everything will be ok." Britain adds with a warming smile on his face. Since he's so use to seeing the fuzzy-eyebrow man angry and frowning it catches him in a trance whenever he smiles.

"Hmm, h-hai" after patting his head a little bit Britain pulls out his gift and hands it to him. "Here you go, Merry Christmas Japan." Japan looks at it before taking it with a small smile on his face. "Arigato Britain-san"

"Your welcome.." Britain adds, it appeared as if he was going to say something else before France came and put an arm around the England man dragging him away from Japan; honestly Japan was relieved-he felt awful that he couldn't accept Britain's gift with the same happiness as everyone else accepted theirs.

But all he could think about was America's gift and where on earth could it have gone? Was he missing something? He decided to sit and close his eyes, _'retink Japan...tink about eretink that happened since I arrived...'_ minutes pass and quickly his eyes open back up and look at all the couches and chairs to see the pillows gone.

 _'That's right!'_

-Flashback-

 _"Hey Dan! How's it going dude!"_

 _"All good dude, I just have to gather all the pillows and bring in the new ones."_

 _"Oh sure thing bro, help yourself!"_

-End Flashback-

"Oh no.." he whispers lowly before quickly exiting the meeting room; he's glad that no one noticed him. _'I do hope i'm not rate..America-san...'_ is the thought that runs through Japan's mind as he makes his way to the maintance room as fast as he can.

* * *

Ughh...this is so frustrating!

America eagerly waited his turn so that everyone can see it, however he wasn't as happily eagerly as he should have been.

Why do you ask?

Well when in the flaming hamburgers is Japan gonna give the gift to Britain! He had to control his jealously when he saw how close the two of them were to each other and how Japan stared at him when Britain smiled. He had the opportunity there-so why not take it?

So far he was enjoying seeing the rest of the gifts being exchanged. He cracked up with Russia and Italy.

"Merry Christmas Italy, daa.." Russia states as he extends his gift to Italy; Italy who's shaking like he's having a seizure stands behind Germany in utter fear.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank you R-R-R-R-R-Russia. You c-c-c-can just l-l-l-eave it t-t-t-there... _porfavore_ " Germany sighs as he looks up ahead at Russia "Sorry about that Russia, give me a minute." Germany pulls Italy in front of him "Now, you take the gift from his hand and say 'thank you'." he instructs Italy.

"I-I don't want to!" Italy yells as he jumps to the German's arms. Germany tries to pull him off of him but clearly Italy is gripping tightly. "DUNCAR! Let go..ITALYY!"

"HAHAHAHA ITALY BRO, YOUR HILARIOUS!" voices out loud-America.

After struggling for ten minutes and Italy is still holding tightly; giving up Germany takes the gift and thanks him "Thank you Russia, and I apologize in behalf of this idiot."

"Oh that's ok, I like how close the two of you are..No need to worry." Russia adds 'kindly' as he walks away. He continues to hear Germany lecturing Italy at how rude he was behaving. _'It makes only sense that the two of you are crushed at the same time...hehehehe.._ ' a purple aura surrounds Russia as he continues to the chairs, leaving an ominous purple trail behind him.

"Aru..what is this?" China asks as he looks at his gift-a basket with all sorts of German goodies. "Are these sweets aru?" Germany nods "Ja, I've enjoyed your cookies a lot China, so I wanted to let you try some of our sweets from Germany."

"Aiya...I like how designed the basket looks, I suppose I could try one now, aru." China says as he carefully removes the plastic paper from the basket, making sure not to rip any part for when he goes to re-close it again.

Even if there were so many yummy-smelling treats to choose from, China decided to try something that looked like a croissant and cinnamon roll mixed together. China takes a breath and bites off a piece and carefully chews on it, savoring the taste.

"Vell..?" China's eyes widen as he grows a big smile and his eyes form into hearts "Aiya! This is delicious! What's it called aru!?"

"It's a Franzbrotchen, it's baked with butter and cinnamon. It's one of the most popular sweets in Germany" Explains the tall blonde man with his chest puffed out and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well I certainly wanna know how to bake this, maybe you could teach me!" China asks; Germany thinks about it for a second and nods "Of course."

Yes, America's plan was working perfectly. Everyone loves their presents and the day is almost over all that's left is for Japan to give his gift then he will be all set! Suddenly an idea popped into his head-one that he maybe should of thought of the first time, dontcha think?

 _'Who's my Secret Santa?'_ He looks and see's that almost everyone gave and received their gifts, all except him, Britain, and France. But Japan is Britain's secret Santa, so that means that France is his..oh no

 _'Knowing France he probably got me some more porn videos, I do hope he didn't get me animals this time! He told me that it's the only one I'm missing!'_ Just thinking about that brought horror in the American's face.

"Attention everyone!" France voice interrupts his thoughts as everyone decides to listen to the French man. "I wanted you all to see the face of who my present is for, I assure that it will be worth your wild.." he explains with a sweet voice and wink. America's fist are shaken as he swallows some of his saliva. _'Here goes...'_

France grabs his gift...

 _'It's now or never...'_

With an amused smirk starts to make his way to..

 _'Come on France! Stop wasting fries!'_

"Merry Christmas _mon cheri_..." he says as he hands it to..

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS THING!?" Britain's face was bloody red as he quickly shuts the book. What's inside? Well..it's filled with _art_.

"Now you never have to wonder, I know that's the reason why your so edgy lately. So whenever you feel the need to 'relax'. This little guy will help you ohonohonohon" France explains as he leans closer to the British man and traces his index finger from his chin down to his chest.

"G-GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS AWAY FROM ME YOU FRENCH WANKER! WHO KNOWS WHERE THEY HAVE BEEN!" Britain pushes his finger away from him and with the book still in hand makes his way to the trash, not before turning around and looking at the French. "This is what I think about your gift!" He then throws it in the trash.

"Ohonohon..there's no need to be shy _mon ami_ , I know that you will take it back when we all leave." Britain's face who wasn't bloody red but still blushing either way went a shade darker. "I-IN YOUR DREAMS YOU PERVERT!"

The other countries laughed at the scene before them, it was sure expected of France to get something just to tick Britain off; mostly all of them believed that Britain will keep the book-he's just waiting for the right time to get it back from the trash. However not everyone was laughing, that's right the well-known land of the free country stood in shock from the moment France gave the gift to Britain until now.

What going on...? Why did France give Britain a gift? That's not right...wasn't Japan..America's eyes widen when he see's that everyone now has their gifts with the exception of him and France of course. _'So then..that means that, this whole time my secret Santa was..the person who Japan made the scarf for was...'_

It's also around the time he realizes that Japan isn't in the room, now where did he go? He sighs as he rubs his hair "Man..I guess there's no use in going last." he explains to himself. "Hey dudes, anyone seen Japan?!" he asks his friends.

"Japan? no.."

"I haven't seen him aru.."

"Maybe I should find him...ehehe"

"On second thought Russia you should stay."

"C'MON DUDES THIS IS SERIOUS!" America's loud racket silences the rest; they all shake their heads until Britain walks up "I do know that he was having trouble finding his gift. He was so upset and I told him it'll turn up maybe he left it in his car." he explains.

America considers the thought for a second before shaking his head. He knows for a fact that Japan brought it in with him. But who would take a gift for? Just then an idea hit him _'I know Dan isn't the type but I could try...'_ nodding at himself in approval America hands France his gift and quickly leaves the room.

"IMMA LOOK FOR JAPAN OK!" he explains as he runs towards the maintenance room.

 _'For me..he made that scarf for me! Eheheh I'm so happy!'_ America thinks as laughs a little at how paranoid he is and how happy he is for Japan to be his secret Santa. After running down a few stairs (2 sets to be exact) he finally spots the room he's looking for. _'Japan's in there huh..?'_ his heart starts to beat uncontrollably as he shakes his head and jumps up and down to distract himself from being so flustered _. 'Ughh..c'mon America! Stop acting like school-girl! Just act normal!'_

Even though he's now making his way towards the door, that doesn't mean he still isn't fidgeting like a elementary student. He grabs hold of the handle and takes in a few breaths and tries to calm himself. _'Ok Japan...in 3"_

He unlocks the top latch

 _'..2..'_

He grips tight on the knob

 _'and 3!'_

In a quick motion he opens the door and nearly jumps inside. "J-Japan it's ok! I know n-now!" His voice was stuttering and chocking-how unhero like. His eyes are close but see that after a while he doesn't receive no response; assuming that Japan is frozen shocked again he opens his eyes to see-no one there.

"u-uh? Japan?" America asks as he looks around for his dear friend. "Japan? You here bro?"

"Alfred?" Hearing his human name-could only be one person. He turns to see Dan watching him curiously. "Oh hey Dan! How's it going bro?" America asks

"Nothing much, are you here for something?" Dan replies as he stares at the fellow American. "Uh yea, have you seen a Japanese man around here?" Nice question, like it isn't racist enough America.

"Yea, I did..I didn't know that blue pillow had a gift inside." That was all that America needed as his head lowers and he gazes to the ground. 'Japan..'

"Dan, did he leave the building?" he asks after a while of silence.

"Yea.." Hands go into fists as America nods in understanding. "Thanks Dan, I appreciate it."

With a sad feeling in his heart America slowly heads back to the meeting room, know matter how badly he wanted to search for Japan, he knew he couldn't leave the other countries when _he_ had suggested the party. Sometimes it's hard being a hero, isn't it America?

* * *

"Meow.."

"Not now Tama-chan"

"Meow.."

"I'm busy..."

"Meow..."

"..."

"Meow Meow..."

"Hai, here" Japan pours some cat food into Tama's bowl and he quickly sits back down. Poor Japan he feels so horrible, why did his gift have to be ruined? He put so much effort and time into it and he badly wanted to give it to America.

The party ended two days ago, two days since he's spoken to anyone, two days since he's been outside (Excluding his backyard) He wanted to quickly refinish the scarf so he won't feel so awful.

'I have to finish this and give to America-san...I-I should have given to him on Christmas..n-not after' tears begin to form again in his eyes as some drip on the shredded scarf, he quickly wipes his tears as he continues to knit.

In the end he did see what Britain got him, it was a snow globe; Japan loves snow globes and this one was a globe of a pretty church and he also gave him 2 tickets to a play. Japan has always wanted to see Britain's plays, if their anything like how Britain is on a daily basis he believes he will have a good time.

'Should I ask America-san to come arong?" Japan asks himself, blushing at the idea that'd he be unknowingly asking him out on a date. _'N-No, I can't do that..'_ he thinks sadly as he sighs and continues to knit.

"He might not even want to go with me..."

"Who wouldn't want to go with you Japan?" That voice! It can't be...

Slowly turning his head, he felt his heart stop when he met those well-known blue eyes and the all star smile on his face; his heart started to beat uncontrollably as he leans back. "A-America-san why a-are you h-here?"

Oh no..not that look, he looks so attractive when he's serious. Why is he here?! "Because I was worried.." he leans closer towards Japan who in return leans back

"N-Nani..?" Why doesn't he back away from him...

"You were gone for 2 days, no one heard from you..you weren't returning my calls nor my texts. I-I wanted to see you.." he leaned even closer to Japan...any more and they'll end up kissing.

"A-America-san, p-prease!" Face bloddy red, Japan leans farther and ends up falling to the floor. "Japan! You alright bro!" America says as he quickly goes to help his friend up. "H-Hai.." Smiling at his safety America's gaze lands on the scarf-that now looks awful compared to how it looked three days ago.

 _'That was..for me?'_ Without knowing America touches it; Japan quickly pulls it away shocking the blonde man at thinking he was wrong for touching it.

"I a-aporogize America-san but I-I can't give it to you j-just yet..." Japan explains as he looks at it with such sad eyes. How he so badly wanted to hold him, but know that Japan will push him away as well.

"Did...you make that scarf for me, Japan?" he asks after a while of silent. "Hai.." Japan responded, head down. He quickly lifted it up when he heard chuckling sounds coming from the American. "America-san...?"

"Dude..I'm so happy.." Black eyes widen at that statement. "E-Eh, but y-you haven't received your gift.." Japan adds as he looks at the American

"That doesn't matter bro!"

"I-I'm not following.." America thinks for a second before grabbing one of Japan's hands. His touch was soft and gentle like a few days ago when he grasped it, it sent electricity throughout his body. "You were making it for me...you put so much time and pain into it. Even if I didn't receive it, it makes me overjoyed to know that you wanted to give me something so time-consuming."

Hearing such beautiful words couldn't stop from tears forming in Japan's eyes. Who knew that America could say such sweet things? "D-demo...I w-wanted to give i-it to you..." he confessed. America opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. "I-I worked s-so hard...and I wanted t-to say 'Merry C-Christmas' and s-see your s-smile.." tears now fell down his cheeks as he lowered his head even more.

"hehe..Japan" Japan felt like melting when America's finger placed themselves under his chin and lift his head up to meet his eyes. There were watery and he had a warming smile plastered on his face. "You know there's always New Year" he adds with a grin.

Silence engulfed the room for a mere moment before Japan sighed "Oh..America-san.."

"Actually..I'm merely happy that it was for me and not Britain..." America admitted as he rubbed the back of his hair. Japan tilted his head in confusion _'Again with Britain-san...why does he keep...wait.'_

"You two get along so well, that I just assumed y'know..hahaha" his face is red as he continues to avoid Japan's eyes. _'So that's the reason_ ' a smile forms on Japan's face. ' _To tink that America-san would be jealous of Britain-san'_

"America-san, I've already explained that Britain-san and I are friends" he tells the American, who looks at him and leans closer.

"Then why were you looking at him like that when he smiled!?" he blurted out. The Asian's eyes widen, his cheeks went red with embarrassment. To think that America saw the whole thing!

"T-That was only because I'm so used to seeing him frowning that it caught me by surprise that's all!" he explains quickly. America narrows his eyes as he looks into the black ones in front of him. "Really?" Japan nods as he looks at the scarf, he feels like he's gonna explode if America keeps looking at him like that.

"H-Hai.." America smiled as he pulled Japan in for a hug; he rubbed his cheek against Japan's hair. "I'm glad..it would have been hard to confess if you already liked Britain, dude!" he says suddenly. Both pairs of eyes widen at what had escaped the blonde's mouth, both pulled away at the same time and looked at the other.

"N-Nani?" Japan said softly. Red made its way to America's cheeks as he removes his glasses and loosen up his tie. "What was that bro! I didn't say anything. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow right? Good!" he says as he quickly gets up and starts heading out.

"A-America-san!" Japan calls out to him but he continues to walk. _'I know what I heard...why won't you say it America-san..then I guess..'_ Just as America's hand grasped the door knob.

"I-I RIKE YOU T-TOO AMERICA!" There he said it, loud and proud-well embarrassing in his part. Since he kept his eyes close the entire time he didn't notice the small gasp escaping from the blondes mouth, nor the calming footsteps making their way towards him, nor the hands that touch his own. Until he spoke..

"Really Japan?" Opening his eyes he see's America looking at him with tears forming and a small smile on his face. "Hai.." he replies before being pulled into a hug once more. "Me too! I like you a lot Japan!" America confess, even though he said it first; still it doesn't stop Japan's heart from rapidly beating again. "I've liked you all this time, I wanted to confess so many times but I would chicken out last minute. I was afraid that you would reject me..hehe how unhero like huh?"

"Not true!" Japan's outburst surprises America as he awaits for more detail. "Y-You've arways proved how good of a country you are. Y-You are brave and kind-hearted...much more of a country then me and I'm older then you. I've arways admired you America.." Japan states as he places a hand on America's back holding more of him then he was.

Now America isn't as oblivious as some of the countries make him out to be, he knows that he doesn't have as much experience as Japan and the rest but he never thought that he'd hear someone say they admire him-and Japan out of all people would be the one to say it. _'Oh come on dude! Don't cry! Don't you dare! Oh crap...'_ tears were streaming down his cheeks as he prayed that Japan doesn't notice.

It didn't really work out that way; Japan pulled away and saw that America was crying, he smiled happy that America was so moved by his words. With all his strength he took both his thumbs and wiped his tears away. "Now Now America-san, I thought the hero never cries...hehe" Japan teases as a small laugh escapes his lips.

This time it was the American's heart to skip a few beats as he takes the advantage and presses his forehead against the Japanese man; of course shocking him at how close they are now. "You know Japan, I really like your smile." he says lowly.  
"R-Reary?"  
"Of course! Why else would I tell you jokes every time I see you!" He takes his finger and traces his hairline, eyes, chin, and finally places his whole hand behind Japan's head.  
"A-America..." Japan says hesitantly..his breathing was speeding up at how good it felt to have America's hand touch his face.

"Japan...I want to give you my Christmas gift if that's ok?" America got him a gift? How nice..he's always surprising Japan anyway. "H-Hai.." Japan smiles as he closes his eyes, as to not see America pull the gift out.

 _'I wonder what gift America got me...I can't wait to see it.'_

...

 _'Hmm does he have it?'_

...

 _'Did he go get it, wait but I still feer his hand on my head. What's he doing?'_

...

 _'I feer as if something is breathing on my face..I wonder what it is.'_

...

 _'I'm just g-Mmm!'_ Japan quickly opens his eyes to see America's closed eyes, his free hand touching his, and his lips against his. _'America's...k-kissing!'_ He's confused, he doesn't know what to do-sure he's seen LOADS of anime and LOADS of movies but seeing it and experiencing it are two different things! He grabs his shirt afraid his heart will pop out at how happy he is. _'That's it, I'm just gonna learn.'_ Japan closes his eyes and shyly leans his body closer to America's.

As soon as Japan did that America brought him even closer to his body, as he deepens the kiss a little bit. He knows Japan is inexperience so he doesn't want to overflow him with passion-that can be done later. Japan feels light-headed, who knew America would be such an amazing kisser! He obviously has some experience-the mere thought of that made Japan sad.

"America.." Japan says in between breaths when they both finally pull away. "Yea?" Japan looks away not before America's hand forces him to look back. "I like it when I see your face"

"H-Have you kissed someone e-erse before?" America blinks before rubbing Japan's hair. "Sure I have! A hero always has to kiss someone!-" Japan felt like his heart was torn, of course some as handsome as him has kissed someone already. "Besides my pillow, your the first human!" his thought is quickly broken when he looks at America.

"I-I'm you first?" America nods "Sure are bro!" He's happy! Overjoyed! he's so happy that he feels like he could die right now and not care one bit.

"Japan..." Hearing at how soft and caring he says his name brings a smile to his face. "Hai.." America takes his other hand and looks at him in the eye "Will you go out with me?" he asks. Before the tears form once again Japan nods as he grips his hands tighter "Hai."

"ALRIGHT!" There America goes being loud once again; that's one of the things Japan loves about his hyperactive American boyfriend.

 _'Ah! I just remembered!'_ Japan grabs an envelope and opens not paying attention to the curious look in America's face. "What's that?" Japan puts the two tickets behind him as a blush creeps its way to his cheeks "A-America..I was wondering..." Knowing that Japan may be asking him out on a date; America can' help but grin at him teasingly. _'My Japan is so cute!'_

"Yesss?" He says the 's' a little longer. Japan's cheeks darken knowing that America is now teasing him, he takes a deep breath _'Come on Japan, just ask him!'_ "I-I want to know if y-you'd like t-to accompany m-me!" he asks as he shows him both tickets. America stares at them in silent for a while, before taking one and smiling. "Sure thing bro! I've been dying to go on a date with you!"

"A-America!" Japan says as he lowers his head and places both hands on his cheeks, America is a very affectionate person. How many times has he made Japan blush uncontrollably? _'I-I reary can't do this...I-I'm so overwhelmed that I b-berieve I will have a heart attack at how happy I am'_

"Japan..." And once more he feels the American's soft hands lift his head up, to where he's once again gazing into those blue orbs. "A-America.." Japan is mesmerized at how beautiful he is that no other words escape his mouth. "Heh, your real cute y'know that?" he admits as he places his hand on Japan's cheek. "Sorry, I've just held back so many feelings that I'm just gonna blurt them out from now on!"

' _Oh no..'_ Japan thinks blankly until for the third time he's pulled into the strong American's chest. "I really love you..Kiku' Time seemed to stop right there for Japan...how long has it been since someone called him by his real name? He almost didn't recognize it..hearing it after so long brought so many emotions that he held America tightly as fresh tears start to fall from his eyes.

"I-Me too A-America.." he says as America rubs his back and smiles warmly. _'Kiku..I'm happy that after so long..I can show you how much I love you..I won't let you go Kiku..'_ he promises himself as he continues to hold his new lover in his arms. The scarf on top of each of their hands.

* * *

On New Years Japan gave America the scarf he worked so hard to knit, America being overjoyed grabbed Japan and kissed him right there-in front of the other countries. China, then decided to attack America for unholy poor innocent Japan. Oh and the book that Britain had received from France was not in the trash the next day after the Christmas party, I wonder who could have taken it?

 **England: Are you implying that I took the book back?**

 **ShyHinaCham: I never said you took it back.**

 **England: But technically you did, which I did not!**

 **ShyHinaCham: England why are you so offensive?**

 **England: *blushing* I-I'm not offensive!**

 **France: I'm so touch that you kept my album, ohonohon..**

 **England: Wanker! They weren't suppose to know!**

 **ShyHinaCham: They do now...**


End file.
